plants_vs_zombies_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Plants vs. Zombies Roleplay Wiki:Chat/Logs/16 July 2015
11:29 that's too bad though 11:29 was about to return to this wiki 11:30 yep my eyes weren't fooling me 11:30 two people went un-afk 11:31 sooo 11:31 how you guys doing? 11:31 k 11:31 Good 11:31 Chill does love being AFK though 11:31 the "returning" trick worked I guess 11:32 I'm not actually going to return LOL 11:32 k 11:32 just came here to chat 11:32 po 11:32 wat 11:32 Hmm 11:32 SCI 11:32 Chill 11:32 wat 11:32 not AFK 11:33 WMag not here 11:33 seemsperfect 11:33 for 11:33 a 11:33 PvZU 11:33 no 11:33 k 11:33 lmao 11:33 I would but 11:33 you know what fuck that 11:33 sure 11:33 eets 420 u cheeky skrub 11:33 just for old times 11:34 I forgot my characters. 11:34 boss battle xXx_C)-(1LLpeashoo73rdaSkrub_xXx 11:35 Reap 11:35 REAP 11:35 CMON 11:35 DON'T GO AFK ON US 11:35 NO 11:35 NOT A DEAD CHAT 11:36 darn 11:36 SCI 11:36 join da skrub side 11:36 no 11:36 *insert darth vader's breathing here* 11:36 oh...ok *drops a plate of cookies and leaves* 11:36 REAP 11:36 REAP 11:37 Reapeageddon PING 11:37 I'M FREAKING OUT OMG 11:37 I ACTUALLY WANT TO RP 11:37 HELLO 11:37 COME ON 11:37 jesus christ 11:37 sigh 11:38 Reapeageddon PING 11:38 Reapea 11:38 *sigh* 11:38 KILL MEEEEEEEE 11:38 the time I want to RP he goes afk 11:39 REAP I CHANGED MY MIND 11:39 *cocks shotgun* literary or a metaphor? 11:39 * SnowCreamImplosive summons sword. 11:39 Literary. If you can kill me first. 11:39 * SnowCreamImplosive slices Chill. 11:39 * Chillpeashooter aims the shotgun at SCi and shoots 11:39 * Chillpeashooter is now kill 11:39 BUT WAIT 11:39 did u c dat? 11:40 lets get closer 11:40 kill me 11:40 *inser zoom at hair and outlines of a trangle* 11:40 loominarty 11:40 who's Marie? :T 11:40 Reapeageddon 11:40 Away 11:41 Reapeageddon 11:41 Away 11:41 Reapeageddon 11:41 Away 11:41 Reapeageddon 11:41 Away 11:41 Reapeageddon 11:41 Away 11:41 Reapeageddon 11:41 Away PING 11:41 da darn Squid sister m8, IMMA KELL CHU 11:41 who's Marie? just a question 11:41 from Splatoon 11:42 idk some random user or somethin 11:42 i'm an inkling from splatoob 11:42 splatoon* 11:42 duh 11:43 ^ 11:43 I don't like Splatoon 11:43 :T 11:43 No offense but the overrated-ness ruined it for me 11:43 TZ 11:43 eyyyyyy zombie 11:43 KEEP PINGING REAP 11:43 WE NEED TO DO PVZU AGAIN 11:43 I'M GOING CRAZY 11:44 * Chillpeashooter grabs Ping machine gun 11:44 THIS IS THE ONLY TIME WHERE I ACTUALLY WANT TO RP NOW BECAUSE I QUIT 11:44 dis gud nuff? 11:44 Reapeageddon 11:44 Away 11:44 OIIRYEPR 11:44 Reapeageddon 11:44 Away 11:44 Reapeageddon 11:44 Away 11:44 Reapeageddon 11:44 Away 11:44 SCI y u quit :C 11:44 everything 11:44 Zombie 11:44 u skrub 11:44 O rly 11:44 u didn't 1v1 me 11:45 lol 11:45 *pulls out quickscoper* 11:45 I S2G REAP 11:45 Reapeageddon 11:45 Away 11:45 DON'T DO THIS TO ME 11:46 Eh. 11:47 Zombie 11:47 1v1 me u skrubby bubble 11:47 Reapeageddon 11:47 Away 11:48 no 11:48 Reapeageddon 11:48 Away 11:48 oml 11:48 i'm done 11:49 ok lets just RP- and he left :/ 11:49 Damnit 11:49 Reapeageddon 11:49 Away 11:49 shit 11:49 Ayy he's back 11:49 RP scrub? 11:49 i thought the leaving thing would work 11:50 RP? 11:50 RP? 11:50 RP? 11:51 Fyne then 11:52 CorruptZombie : -reading a magazine with the title "MLG time daily" 11:52 (jester) : Eh 11:53 (jester) : Corrupt 11:53 (jester) : What even 11:53 wtf 11:53 i forgot my characters 11:53 Goddamnit 11:54 CorruptZombie : what?, cant a zombie like me be MLG to? 11:54 I remember Forger for some reason 11:54 My only Non-PvZ 11:54 Pretty sure SCI owned White and Small Radish 11:54 And Frostbolt Shooter 11:54 yey 11:54 and (ICS) 11:54 try TZ 11:54 That was what I said 11:54 *ty 11:55 And Coconut Sniper 11:55 ayyyy PT 11:55 who tf is that 11:55 Along with Tropical Cannon 11:55 IT'S THE ILLUMINATI ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 11:55 oh it's PT 11:55 hi Bill Cipher 11:56 PRAIS DA LOOMINARTY-SHREK-NORRIS! 11:56 so i thought of a Bioshock-related character, there hasn't been one single "Bioshock-related" thing around here XD 11:56 SCI, pretty sure you owned Pistachio, Saturn Peach Bomb, Kiwi and Freesiabee. 11:56 and yes, it's gonna be a Big Daddy-like character 11:57 hi 11:57 REAP 11:57 I'VE BEEN PINGING YOU 11:57 FOR THE PAST 11:57 Currently stuck between posting a "Total Drama" series here or in the PvZ Wiki. 11:57 HALF HOUR 11:57 yeeaah 11:57 I CHANGED MY MIND 11:57 I have no chat hacks enabled yet 11:57 I DO WANT TO RP 11:57 KKK 11:57 I MISS RPING ACTUALLY 11:58 k 11:58 Wait 11:58 It's still Season 4? 11:58 CorruptHoarder : -hopping- 11:59 Reap 11:59 (ghostfire tree stump) 11:59 (wildfire stump) 11:59 Can we start PvZU? c: 11:59 The emotes didn't get updated lol 11:59 Fine 11:59 it's been a month since Episode 1 11:59 and the Big Daddy-like character should be called EvcktroOhoOuse... 2015 07 16